


the heart of royalty and the ice queen

by computerhead1112



Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, catch my drift?, dracma queen, enemies to one-sided attraction, idk how to spell it, just wants to be noticed, keeps causing war for attention, might make this a thing, more like, mostly told by dracma queen, mostly written for my own mental stability, olivier is gay, she is also gay, shes kinda a stalker, wellll....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerhead1112/pseuds/computerhead1112
Summary: Dracma and Amestis have always been at war but something seriously changed almost a year after there is a change in power dynamics across the border. can Olivier handle her new stalker?
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. you will be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay. I'm tired. I have writer's block! and IM NEW IN TOWN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier meets a new enemy

The great dracman kingdom was once run by a great king hell-bent on expanding his kingdom down into Amestris for many years. The war between the two countries went on for generations. Eldest sons took the king's place after every passing and had their own sons to take over when they would pass. It had been that way for generations. Thanks to the Briggs wall they never made any progress.

no matter who ruled and who ran the wall it was a constant back and forth, that was until the latest firstborn brought the thought of peace in the latest king's head.

"I don't want my sweet daughter to have to fight this POINTLESS WAR," he announced to the shock of the family.

the eldest was a small dracman princess with a dark complexion, soft features, and a softer heart. They were only able to have one child and he was determined to make sure her life was safe and her rule was a peaceful one. Then the newest warden of the wall was assigned. The Ice queen.

"What do you mean she will only allow peace if we surrender some of our lands on the border to Amestris?"

"She said it's the only way she would believe our cries for peace, my king," the messenger said.

"I wanted peace for the generations but if war is what she wants then war is what she's gonna get!"

"But what about honey, my love?" the queen asked reminding him of the reason for the call of peace.

"Her safety to me is the most important thing in the world but if the wall of Briggs wants to mock me with land trades oh she has another thing coming!"

After that, he was pushing for a nice strong son-in-law and healthy grandsons. Every man in the kingdom showed and competed for the princess's eye but none could catch something already caged by another.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Briggs was now hers and that old bastard who once ran it was retired. He was seventy-nine and was forced to step down but he knew who would piss off the higher-ups and run the fort best.

"Listen major general Armstrong," he started while grabbing the last of his things from the office," I might be ancient but I've fought this war since I was twenty and there is one bit of information that has been passed down since the begging of Briggs."

"Really?" she asked skeptically; knowing the old man he was about to say something oddly perverted or just weird, "and what would that be?"

"If they really want something they will be willing to give up land for it."

"I thought they never bugged on land."

"Only once and it wasn't in my lifetime but that's how we got those extra five miles on them," ah stopped to turn to her with a smile,"I suppose you could also just as for one of the princesses too! I heard any princess born in dracma looks like a goddess!"

"get out."

"on my way now!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's amazing," the princess murmured looking at the latest pictures from the battlefield," and one day she will be mine."

"oh, sweetheart what are you doing in here? you should be getting ready for bed," the king remarked entering the 'strategy room'(it was basically a man cave for royalty)

"Are you really gonna try for peace after all this time?"

"I was but now with this new general I have no option for it."

"I can handle her if you would like dad."

"what I would like is for you to find a nice man."

"DAD!"

"I mean it and if you don't pick one I will pick one for you!"

she turned t face him to see a face of pure rage and seriousness sting there, casing one of anger to show on hers.

"I don't like any of them! I can do this if you would just give me a chance!"

"I don't want you involved in this war!"

" OH, but you want some-some married in bastard to be while I just pop out sons?!?"

"if that's the way it has to be then YES!"

that's when silence filled the room and she soon left to lay down for the night only able to think about the general and HER war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months had passed and the king soon fell ill. none of the doctors could help him and suggested she "wed while he could still be there tho watch". neither of them truly spoke after the argument but that night she decided something needed to be said.

"dad are you still up?"

"yes yes please come in," the man said weakly  
Upon entering she saw how bad he truly has gotten. Withed to the bone and looked as if a small bear could take him out. She felt her heart clench as she sat down and held his hand.

"I'm sorry," he spoke first shaky and very out of breath.

"No dad I'm sorry. I should have just told you in the first place that i-i can't marry a man I cant love."

he just smiled at her, "your mother couldn't either, she told me that if I were to die before her there would be no replacement for her heart only belongs to one love."

"exactly but I can't love a man."

"w-what?" he asked looking at her in confusion.

"I don't like men dad," she said cupping both hands around his, "there is a woman who has my heart and I won't rest until hers is mine."

"b-b- bu- but who?" he asked looking up at the ceiling unable to face her.

"you know her," she paused in thought, "well, of her and you fought her many times!"

"I don't believe it."

"I'm really sorry it came to this dad, you know I will always love you."

"came to what?" he asked slowly now turning to see a ruthless look on her face.

"When I become queen ill let her know the only option for peace will be her hand in marriage," she then stood to look down at him," besides with you out of the picture will be the only option for MY to follow now."

"N-NO!"

"I love you so much dad but," she dared to look sadly at him, "there is someone who deserves it more than you."

and with that final word he breathed out and it stayed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Somethings wrong' she thought starring at the border. 'the way dracma fought was different now. like something has changed.'

"MILES!," she shouted getting the major's attention," I want a full study on everything different about his new fighting tactic and the number of losses on their side and ours."

"When would you like an update, sir?"

"once a week first thing in the morning but if anything strange comes up I want to be notified immediately!"

"ill get started on it now sir."

within the next two months, everything was gathered and it was new. which was a surprise.

"I don't get it," buccaneer stated looking down at the study sheet," they haven't changed their fighting tactics in over one hundred years!"

"that means something has definitely changed enough to cause that change over there and we must be prepared for whatever else they might have planned now," she informed looking over the latest of the reports.

months passed and nothing too new had happened the losses weren't greatly changed but it was getting harder to kill the dracman soldiers, along a new move or weapon was thrown in the mix every once and a while but nothing too drastic. everything was going war as usual until buccaneer entered her office looking a bit red and confused holding an odd canaster.

"what is it?" she demanded pointing at the canister in his hand causing him to somehow turn redder.

"It's a letter we found left for you after the soldiers retreated. I opened it to make sure it was safe an-and I think you should just read it yourself," he said handing it over to the general shakily. 

taking it with suspicion she popped the lid off to see a little letter only one page and it smelled sweet? pulling the dam thing out and popping it open her face was now covered in confusion.

"What is this?" she asked looking at buccaneer who shrugged.

miles then got up from his desk to take a look at the offending object only to let out a light chuckle at its contents.

"looks like a declaration of love to me," a smile stretching across his face as she soon grew angrier.

"do they think this is a joke or something!" she finally said slamming it down on the desk after rereading it for the tenth time.

"no I don't because it suggests meeting at the neutral spot to discuss further."

"Hey Major General can I ask you something?"

"What is it captain?"

"Can i be your maid of honor?"

Neither of the men regretted their laughter or their graveyard shifts on top of the wall for the next week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything went down well after that. Her father's funeral, her coronation, legalization of gay love and marriage, and of course her offer to the wall of brings. okay, the last part didn't go as planned. Briggs received it after what? the seventh month of her father's passing but demanded a one on one with her to talk about it and she was static! even if she knew she was gonna say no she still got one on one time with the woman of her dreams in a secluded cabin on the border for two whole days to discuss the offer she made! it was an intoxicating thought. she packed all her finest furs and undergarments with what little hope she had for the following days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when she arrived she headed to her secured room on the second floor to unpack her papers and pens. her stomach was in knots by just the thought of this woman coming to talk to her. 

she then heard the door of the cabin slam causing her heart to drop. she stopped folding and checked her appearance in the mirror before finally heading down the s finally meet her true love!

she got to the bottom of the stairs when she heard her yell. oh no she kept her waiting too long.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you came in I was stuck upstairs gettin-"

"where is he?!?!" she demanded hand positions on her sword and brow furred in anger.

"where is who?" she asked now curious. was there supposed to be another person here? it truly had been a while since the countries had any meetings at all.

"the king. where is that old bastard!"

"about eight thousand miles north and approximately, hmmm, six feet underground and twelve under the snow."

she looked taken back by her response. in fact she looked surprised.

"he died?"

"About eight months ago. were you not informed?"

"no I wasn't," she seemed to gain her agitation back," then who sent that THING, and who are you?"

"I sent it and I'm the new Queen of dracma."

the woman just blinked at her. gods she had pretty eyes.

"you can call me by my name if you'd like. even after eight months being referred to as the queen still feels weird."

"What is your name?" the general asked completely out of courtesy.

"It's honey," the queen said feeling the heat rise to her face. keep it together

"honey? as in the food?"

"yeah? it was my mother's choice. honey is hard to get up here so she wanted to make sure she always had a little honey up here always," she said reliving the memory of the first time she was told of the origin of her name.

"then what was with the message? where you just trying to get my attention or something?"

"well kinda but I do mean it too!"

"what?" she stated more than questioned.

"ever since you became the head of Briggs I've watched you strategize, fight and concord. It's breathtaking."

Olivier just stared at her with surprise.

"I didn't expect you to take it seriously but I do mean it I would rather die an old ugly queen than marry someone other than you!"

"how old are you?"

the question hit like a freight train.

"what?"

"how old are you? your age. appearance wise you look bearly 18 and I'm not exactly close to that number."

"I'm twenty-one and I know your not as young as me but-"

"TWENTY-ONE? do you know how old I am?"

"your thirty-seven."

" and that doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

"yes, it should! I'm old enough to be your mother."

"no way! besides, I had my dad pushing men older than him to try and marry me. personally, I think you look amazing for your age."

the older of the pair looked shell shocked.

"I'm leaving," she stated as she turned for the door.

"what!" she yelled now getting agitated herself.

"I'm not staying here just to entertain some child's fantasies."

WHAT!, "if you do that then we won't get to-"

"to what?"

"talk about other things."

"Why don't you talk to others your own age about your weird teenage crushes and leave me the hell out of it!"

"bu-"

" and why don't you wait a good seventeen years to call another meeting like this. by then you'll be the next general's problem."

and with that, the door slammed behind Olivier, and honey has never felt worse.

"you will be mine Olivier," she stated at the door an empty ache filling her, "whether you like it or not."


	2. a stalker can be a worthy adversary on the battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olivier realizes that her little stalker is WAY too determined to get close to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to work on my other stories but if i did that then i wouldn't be working on a story about unhealthy observations and a god awful age gap

" I have dealt with the most vicious animals, the hardest weather conditions, and my family's holidays but this is the worst thing I have ever dealt with in years!"

"really?" miles said raising his gaze from his papers, "this young woman is the worst thing you have to deal with?"

"not in the sense you're thinking of," she said while reading over the research team's latest tank upgrades," it's the fact that in her mind war is nothing but a game."

"and?"

"and she is too young to understand the severe repercussions that can come from her actions."

"well, we all were young and doltish at one point in our youth."

"but did you have the power of a nation to get a date?"

"I bet he wishes he did," buccaneer joked," probably couldn't get one any other way."

"oh really?" miles jabs back, "says Mr.i-can't-look-at-a-girl-without-turning-red-and-adverting-my-eyes."

"oooohhhh you really wanna go there major?"

"Yeah, I do because at least I could talk to doc the first time I met her."

"okay well, at least I didn't have a gay heart attack when we went down for field training and saw the eastern command soldiers exercising ~shirtless~."

"well at least i-"

"you know if I wanted to hear adolescent arguments I would have stayed in that cabin."

"Sorry," they both said in unison going back to their work.

"wait," buccaneer finally spoke up," how cute was she? like a scale from one to ten."

"on a scale from one to ten how badly do you want the graveyard shift for outer patrol."

"fair enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what did I do wrong in my life? someone tell me that!" she cried into her pillow as one of the lady-in-whatever it was rubbed her back. They didn't care but they felt the need to be there so they could undermine her emotions.

"well, maybe it's time you give one of the suiters a try? hmmm? they are all very handsome, fit, and some of them are really good listeners," she suggested still rubbing the sobbing girls back.

"if you like them so much then be my guest and go on a date with them yourself!" she stated trying herself off the Willow pushing the woman away, "there is only one person for me, and it's her!"

"I see that, Ummm, I do," the lady replied unsure," but maybe we should try expanding your horizons a little bit? I know this bar girl who makes a mean coke and rum."

"But I don't want a coke and rum from some bar chick I want a nice glass of chardonnay with a tall, naked, buff, blonde, WOMAN attached to it," she all but shouted while sliding out of her bed," I want her, I want to embrace her, I want her to LIFT me, and I want her to love me!"

The tears started again. It was the worst part about the whole rejection because if she wasn't crying then maybe she could think but all she could produce right now was tears.

"I want an operation to infiltrate, well more like a break-in, brings!" she yelled through tears opening her closet a scanning through all the outfits, "where are all my pants? I need pants right now! oh, and paper I need to write a note."

the lady in waiting soon jumped off the bed to grab her a nice pair of pants and a matching shirt and shoes, "are you sure your in the right mind frame to try and over through Briggs right now? I know you have your own process but I'm just a little worried honey."

"I'm not gonna overthrow Briggs, well not now at least, I'm doing something else," she stated putting her last boot on and headed out the door lady-in-waiting following suit.

"then what are you doing?"

"Before I answer that, do I look like I've been crying?"

"no my Queen but let me fix your hair before you call them here, warlord or not your dad always had to look his best even at his emotional worst."

"Thank you," she said feeling her fingers lace through her Hair and making a quick braid," You see I think that little meeting with her no matter how brief or emotionally wrecking I got a taste of her."

"A taste?"

"YES and it was intoxicating! she smelled amazing and don't get me started on her hair! oh and her body even under all that military bullshit she still looked like an absolute goddess!"

"And what does that have to do with the war meeting and all of this?"

"Well come on I have to make the order anyway," she said tugging her into the room with her," and I need help writing a note to her anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarms Blair all through Briggs as dracma attacked the wall some had made their way in through and into the hallways but were stopped very quickly.

"what in the name of hell is happening! I want these dracman pigs to of my fort NOW!"

"it's more complicated than their usual attacks sir. the same unites keep moving in and out of hallways and some are now trying to enter through the top now!"

"and are we not prepared for these types of attacks?"

"w-we are sir"

"then get back to it!"

"major general sir!" another man addressed, "we lost one of the unites after they dropped a smoke bomb on us in one of the hallways we are working on finding them now!"

they did but it was too late whatever they wanted they got because they were retreating. they got whatever they wanted.

I want every file found and accounted for, all types, from mechanical, medical, COnfidential and so on. if you are not looking through and checking everything I want you either trolling or cleaning this place up!"

"yes sir!"

and so they were all off and within the next 48 hours everything was cleaned up and the files were already sifted through.

"nothing," miles murmured, "they took nothing."

"and we just stayed up for two days o make sure of that," buccaneer stated closing the last cabinet of the threes office," two days for a joke"

"two days figure out if we are missing anything and we are still waiting for doc and her crew to report in."Olivier announced standing up from her office chair.

"well I'm sure we can get that information after a shower and a good eight hours sleep," buccaneer stated standing up as well.

"I can say we all earned it," miles piped up from his own spot in the office," and I hope we do get eight but it's hard to tell after all that."

"still hard to say what that attack was for if they didn't take any valuable information," Olivier added

on that note, they separated to shower and rest unknowingly the group one of them was going to find a rude welcome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

exiting the personal showers in her room, Olivier was finally ready to lay down for what will probably end up being four hours but they would be much appreciated. tying her towel tighter she grabbed er sleeping shirt and pants and then opened her 'personals' drawers only to open and spot an object that should NOT be anywhere near her room let alone that drawer. she felt rage rip through her as she picked up the container and popped the lid off only to have a letter sealed with wax and scented with a terribly recognizable scent.

"No fucking way."

Looking down again she had already figured out what they really came to take that day and that little pervert was gonna pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not a personal insert if they look nothing like you✨


End file.
